


The Happiest Year (fnaf related)

by potatoinblanket



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Blood and Violence, Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hallucinations, Inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other, Paralysis, Past Violence, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Ending, Sad Michael, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoinblanket/pseuds/potatoinblanket
Summary: This is about Michael and Lizabeth (original character) personal problems and how they deal with them.
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton, Michael Afton & Henry Emily, Michael Afton & Mrs. Afton, Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/Original Female Character(s), The Crying Child & Older Brother (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller & Mrs. Afton
Kudos: 8





	The Happiest Year (fnaf related)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to make my story on my Original fnaf character  
> Crying Child name is Chris Afton cause idk what his actual canon name is- 
> 
> Original Characters:  
> \- Lizabeth Ortiz is g a y  
> \- Amelia Ortiz is that b i t c h

* * *

The rain was pouring heavily. I was feeling a stinging sensation in my chest and I hated each second of it. My little sister, Elizabeth, had recently died, my brother got his frontal lobe bitten off because of me, and it all seems as if I lost sense of reality in those moments... and all of that made me feel a weight of guilt, slowly crushing me from within. All of that guilt has been piling onto me the more I thought it through. A funeral was held for my little sister, Elizabeth, but... since I'm still mourning over her loss... I couldn't bring myself to attend. Father was the only one who went along with Henry Emily, his co-partner. A wave of sharp and intense emotions flew through my body, causing me to ferl like an empty husk. My father could care less about me. It always seemed like the only thing he ever cared about is his stupid stupid business. Always so enthralled with those animatronics, treating them all with care as if it were his stupid family, to begin with. No wonder why his family was falling apart. No wonder why _my_ family was falling apart.

He started to bite and pick at his fingers even if they kept bleeding. He was jumping his legs and was tearing up so much

I wish mother was still here... she would've understood. Honestly, she was way better than Father. I miss those days where we were all happy. I can vividly remember the smell of cookies through the hallway of our home, helping out Mother and Chris decorating the cookies that were already freshly baked and cooled down. While we were doing that Father and Elizabeth went to the grocery store to buy food. There were some occassions when they would bring back a bucket or ice cream... it was the result of her playfully pestering Father over and over again about buying the bucket which would make me laugh with warmth and joy... I truly miss those days.

I heard knocking from the front door. It echoed throughout the house multiple times.

"Who in the the right mind would be knocking at this hour?" I grumbled as I woke up from my thoughts, "It's midnight for christ's sake..." I mumbled with annoyance as I got up from my bed, slowly but surely checking who was knocking at this hell hour. I made it to the door and peeked through the little hole. "Oh shit, forgot I called Lizabeth," I've called her an hour ago, but seeing how I lost track of time with being flooded in my thoughts and memories I wouldn't be surprised. I opened the door and I'm immediately pulled into a hug. It feels nice to have a loving and cherishing friend who cares about you. Lizabeth frantically peered up at me and started to ask if I was okay. She showed me a grocery bag that she was holding, it was filled with lots if snacks. I gave her a small smile, both knowing that snacks always makes things better.

"I know things are rough right now, but how are you feeling, Mike?" I asked while looking up at him, now noticing his puffy eyes and his exhausted look plastered on his face. He hasn't gotten enough sleep... I pitty him, I do. " I feel like shit... I could use a tight hug right now..." I immediately hugged him tighter than before. I made sure to pull him closer while reassuring him that everything will be ok, that things will get better by time. When those words left my mouth, Michael started to have a mental breakdown. He rested his head on my shoulder as I was met with his cries filled with agony and pain. He recently lost his connection with his father, mourning over the recent loss of his sister and his past mother's death, and now I bet he's worried about Chris, his brother. I can't stand seeing him feel this way, and I don't want any of this tragedy happening to Chris as well. I hate seeing Michael in pain... it hurts me.

Michael started to tremble to a point where he couldn't even stand on his own two feet. He slowly sunk to the ground as he buried his face on my stomach, hiding it as he holds both sides of my silky black jacket in grief covering it in his own hot tears. I looked, my face filled with sadness and concern as I continued to hold him tightly. I think I already dropped the bag of snacks since I'm bear hugging Michael now, smoothly rubbing his back to give him a sense of comfort. My breath hitched as I slowly began to tear up. Michael curled up into a ball and I fell to the ground with him as I continued to hold him. We both started to rock back and forth, as we begin to cry in sync.

A few minutes have passed and I began to try and take Michael to his room to comfort him some more. I made sure to bring the bag filled with snacks with me. I came to Michael's room to see that he already propped himself in his bed, so I went over and sat on the edge, placing one of my hands on his arm. I continued to comfort him as I gently wiped away his tears. He began to mumble to himself about how much of a disappointment he was. It wounded me to know that he was thinking this way.

"You aren't any of those things you tell yourself," I started to take out the snacks from the grocery bag, " Trust me, you're going through something that is hurting you right now, " Michael took one of the snacks and tiredly opened it, "Things will eventually get better, but please remember that I'm here for you no matter what." I gave him a warm smile as he slowly places his head on my shoulder, eating one of the snacks I brought for him.

The weather outside was still gloomy as ever, although it was already past midnight. You could easily hear the raindrops fall on the roof, but honestly, you could hear anything. Looking at the pictures that are hung on the walls, you could see a happy family. But when Mrs. Afton died things went downhill for the family. The police report stated that she died in a late-night car crash, it was a truck that had lost control of its steering wheel and had hit Mrs. Afton's car. Which devastated the family. I attended her funeral, standing side by side with her family saying our goodbyes. Michael had a good relationship with his mother. I didn't personally know Mrs. Afton well, but I had some good encounters with her. She was so lovely, she had the most beautiful, warm, smile and a voice that was sweet as honey. She had a good heart on top of it all, besides being a caring mother an wife who cherishes her children and husband so much, and who was willing to protect them, no matter the cost...

_...I wish I had a mother like that._

Besides the fact that Michael grew up in a wealthy family, after his mother's death, William became distant with Michael and favored his younger siblings more than ever before. A lot changed between the Afton Family. William would take us to arcades since they were so popular at the time. I would usually beat Michael at this jumping race, it was hilarious. Everything used to be so lighthearted and calming, but things ended up having a bad turn. Michael, of course, was there with me when we were little, especially through the hard times. We both met during out last year of elementary school, going out and buying junk food and occasionally going to the park. I sometimes find it weird that I remember some of these things. I don't remember much about my childhood, but sometimes everything seemed so... fuzzy, it triggers me in a certain way. I would usually get a lot of headaches and nightmares at night to the point I can't sleep at all. I have a scar on the side of my head, but... I don't remember how I got it... it's just there.

Michael propped himself up to sit on his bed. I quickly glanced up to him as he blurted out, "Isn't it weird that my Father is so invested in his work." He started to tremble again, this time in clear frustration and confusion, "I just had a bad gut feeling about it when I asked him before... He didn't even answer me."

"What bad gut feeling, Michael?" I worriedly asked him about this, but he just spaced after that, chip bag in hand.

"I mean, I guess it could be his way of coping with everything, " Michael just kept eating that chips as I continued, "Or the old guy just doesn't like opening up."

"Maybe so..." He added on with a stern look on his face. I found it weird that I also had a bad feeling about it, but maybe it was just me being paranoid, us being paranoid, although his father dodging the question does seem to be a bit off.

We talked hours on end before we even started to watch a movie we had set up before. When we began to watch the movie, I started to feel a bit drowsy, so I guess I'd knocked myself out. But I couldn't move my body at all while I was sorta sleeping, almost like a coma state. I kept seeing things, I was aware of my surrounding, and I felt like I was unconscious for so long until I finally got a chance to wake up. Mike was still asleep as I shot up from my nightmare, drenched with sweat and fear. I took a moment to relax, attempting to shake off with everything I dreamed of that kept occurring for years now. When I finally calmed down for a bit, I headed to the bathroom. I glanced up at the bathroom mirror and saw that my eyes were swollen and my hair was in a huge mess, my skin also looking parler than usual. I sighed in distress and buried my face in my hands.

Everything seemed so weird and I can't ever seem to put my finger on it. Especially when it came to the reappearing memories that I couldn't remember myself. It's always annoying since I always feel so dumb about it, wanting direct answers, but I don't see that happening anytime soon.

I splashed cold water on my face, it came to the point were I was repeatedly drenching my face, but I finally dry my face off with a towel. Michael knocked on the bathroom door, asking if we could visit Elizabeth's grave. So before we went to sleep again we decided to visit her grave for a last and final goodbye.

We both walked out of the house and made our way, on foot, to the cemetery Elizabeth was in. It wasn't far and luckily it stopped raining. Although outside looked lovely and calm for an early morning, it was moist and had a crispy earthy smell outside. We finally made it to pit destination. Michael was a bit hesitant at first, but I held his hand and we slowly made our way to where she now resides.

_Here Lies Elizabeth Afton_

Michael hitched his breath and started to choke up with his tears. "I should've been a better brother, " He was in despair as he continued to cry out, "Maybe Elizabeth would've still been here. Maybe Chris wouldn't have gotten injured because of me, " he said, drowning himself in his tears, "Maybe Father wouldn't see me as a disappointment-" I cupped my hands over his face, wiping his warm tears.

"Michael, Michael please calm down." I pulled him into a tight hug as he hid under my jacket, traumatized and shaken from everything that happened to his family.

"Please Mike. Calm down for me, okay?" I pulled out a water bottle that I had brought with me before we left his house. "Here, take a few sips maybe this will help." I handed him the water bottle and he tiredly took it. While drinking it I rubbed his back and moved his messy brown hair that was covering his face. I placed my head on his shoulder while I wrap my arms around him and rub his arms as a form of affection. Bits of water that also mixed with his sweat and tears streamed down his neck and onto that ground.

Michael placed the water bottle down by his side and stares at the grave with his dull and tearful dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth... I could've been a better brother to you." He softly said as his voice cracked. I felt so much pity for him. His face was puffy red and lips were still dry even after taking a few sips from the water bottle. I hold his hands and squeeze them tightly as he lay's his head on the ground. We both sat there for a moment until Michael takes out a small magenta bow. We both knew it belonged to Elizabeth and I glanced at it with sadness. Michael lips were trembling as he held back his tears from overflowing. He weakly smiled as he places the bow in front of Elizabeth's gravestone, knowing that she had her life taken away, right before her very eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my friend who helped me with the story ♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
